CARVR (CivBE)
Game info *'Advanced melee unit of the Affinity.' Requires technology, Supremacy level 7 and 2 . Moves: 2; Strength: 38 (76) The CARVR is a sophisticated robot walker, possessing advanced tactical algorithms and powerful short-range weapon systems. As it upgrades it receives numerous offensive-based bonuses that are mainly swarm focused, so it can be used to its full potential in groups or couplets of CARVRs. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 CARVRs are considered to be the bigger, stronger and more aggressive brothers of CNDRs. While CNDRs are great for defending, CARVRs excel at the offensive and make a considerable impact in the early-to-mid game should you have enough resources. Tier 2 Tier 2 CARVRs appear at the beginning of the late game and make up one of the main frontline units for many armies, regardless of their affinity. Their very high compared to Battlesuits and Xeno Swarms as well as their innate and selectable perks which allow them to be defensive or aggressive in an adaptable situation allows them to be effective well throughout the late game. Most ultimate units are unable to kill CARVRs in one hit when they are buffed. Their only downside is their Resource cost - 2 , which is considerably high as Firaxite is often used for Angels, satellites and many other objects. Prime CARVR units (especially a pair of them) are particularly dangerous when grouped together with a Prime ANGEL configured with a flanking bonus. Once the units are in proper flanking position, the ANGEL can use its ranged attack to severely damage if not outright destroy its target without receiving return fire. Then the CARVER(s) can engage either outright killing or further sapping the target's strength (such tactics are also applicable to even heavily fortified cities which ANGELs are incapable of capturing). Primes gain strength bonuses based on adjacent friendly units but are useful in different ways; the simple +20% bonus is useful for operating in small groups such as two CARVERs either by themselves or optionally with an ANGEL. Alternatively the +8% per adjacent friendly unit bonus lends itself more to being a spearhead unit as with the aforementioned ANGEL/CARVR group at the front of a much larger formation consisting of Tier 4 Combat Rovers (or perhaps Autosleds on the flanks and Tier 4 infantry or Rangers backing them up). Civilopedia Entry The CNDR system demonstrated the combat capability of a network of combat frames and controlling AI, but it was limited by having remote controller AI and operating only on well-understood battlespaces. Despite being ideal for defensive operations, it was politically unsatisfying in that it still exposed valuable humans to riskier offensive operations. The Coordinated Assault and Reconnaissance Vanguard Robots (CARVR) were created to overcome the shortcomings of the CNDR system. CARVR's combat frames carried larger and more powerful AI control nodes, which seamlessly integrated into networks when the frames operated in proximity to each other. CARVR frames' data sharing and battlespace mapping functions meant that many of the combat routines developed for CNDR could easily be adapted for this new, offensive operational role. Furthermore, CARVR could be a resource for human commanders, with each land combat frame acting as a combination of battlefield intelligence source and directable action unit. Flexible, autonomous, dangerous, and massively interlinked, CARVR represents a nodal synthesis of the core ideas of Human Supremacy applied to the most risky of human endeavors. Gallery Carvr3 (CivBE).jpg Supremacy mech1 (CivBE).jpg Cndr6 (CivBE).jpg carvr2_(CivBE).jpg Category:Supremacy units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)